<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moments Unseen by The_Grey_Lady</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122156">Moments Unseen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grey_Lady/pseuds/The_Grey_Lady'>The_Grey_Lady</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Witch (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grey_Lady/pseuds/The_Grey_Lady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story will be a collection of short standalone chapters, and each chapter will be a new Cassie/Sam scene inserted into a specific episode. Most scenes will take place in seasons 1 and 2 before they started dating.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassie Nightingale/Sam Radford</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Do the Right Thing (S1, Ep 4)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night of the Heritage Ball was filled with surprises, arguments, and one impromptu kiss that shocked many people, including the person <em>being</em> kissed.</p><p>The party slowly winded down until just a few people were left at Grey House. Cassie shared one last dance with Ryan, during which he casually suggested they try being a real couple.</p><p>Shortly after he said that, her gaze drifted toward the dining room. As her eyes locked on Sam, her keen intuition started to kick in, and what she felt surprised her.</p><p>She had been connecting with Sam over the past few weeks, and their friendship had developed fairly quickly. And now, as she looked over at him, she was getting a sense that maybe there was the potential for more.</p><p>She felt something starting to brew inside of her… a whisper of possible attraction, and it confused her. She knew her heart wasn't ready to let anyone else in yet, but she was suddenly feeling things that challenged that.</p><p>Her mind was a flurry of confused thoughts as she glanced away from Sam and finished her dance with Ryan. Ryan spent some time helping her clean up before he got ready to leave. Cassie walked him to the front door, and he expressed his gratitude to her again before hugging her goodbye. She watched him walk off, and then shut the door before returning to the living room to tidy up.</p><p>Meanwhile, Sam had been chatting with Stephanie in the kitchen while she finished cleaning up in there. When she was ready to head home, she said goodbye to Cassie in the living room on her way out. All three of them walked to the front door, and after Stephanie left, Sam and Cassie both wandered back to the living room.</p><p>"You throw a pretty amazing party," he remarked.</p><p>"Thank you, but I had a lot of help from the town," Cassie replied. "Speaking of which, you showed quite a bit of Middleton spirit today. You survived a full day of town events, and you seemed to even have fun doing it."</p><p>"I really did," he replied, nodding positively. "It was an interesting day. And you were right, going to the race and to the ball helped me connect with some new people. So, thank you for that suggestion, even if I did turn it down initially."</p><p>"Well, I'm just glad to hear you enjoyed yourself."</p><p>"I did." Sam gestured to her dress and added, "And by the way, may I say again that you really do look amazing."</p><p>The compliment caught her off guard, and Cassie's lips curved into a smile. "Thank you, Sam," she said softly.</p><p>Sam shifted his feet and cleared his throat before he casually said, "So, uh, I didn't realize you and Ryan were… a thing."</p><p>"Well, that's because we're not," Cassie replied without hesitation.</p><p>"Kind of looked like you were tonight," Sam remarked.</p><p>"Looks can be deceiving," Cassie told him.</p><p>"I saw some pretty telling things with my own eyes," Sam insisted.</p><p>Cassie looked at him with a small surprised smile on her face. "Even after I say that we're <em>not</em> a thing, you're trying to convince me that we <em>are</em>? Do you know something that I don't?"</p><p>"No," Sam replied. "But I'm pretty sure that I saw you <em>kiss</em> him."</p><p>"You and the rest of the town," Cassie replied.</p><p>"So, you can see how myself and the town might be confused about your status."</p><p>"Well, let me assure you <em>and</em> the town that my kissing Ryan was nothing more than show," Cassie calmly said, and then she explained about how Ryan had told Annie that he was dating Cassie, and that Annie didn't believe him. "She just kept coming up to us, insisting that we were lying about being together. Which we <em>were</em>, but I tried to help him prove to her that we were a couple so she'd drop it."</p><p>Sam hoped the relief he was suddenly feeling wasn't visible on his face. His eyebrow raised with surprise. "Wow. You're a generous friend, going along with something like that."</p><p>"I felt bad for him, about the situation," Cassie said with a shrug. "Annie is the one who broke his heart, but I don't think she's quite as happy as she thought she'd be… or that she pretends to be. And Ryan just wanted to show her that he'd moved on."</p><p>"I can understand that."</p><p>Cassie nodded toward the kitchen. "So, it looks like you were able to spend some time with Stephanie tonight while she was keeping us all well-fed."</p><p>"Yeah, a little bit," Sam replied. "She was pretty busy, but I tried to keep her company from time to time."</p><p>"I'm sure she appreciated that. It can be difficult to enjoy a party when you're busy working at it."</p><p>"You seemed pretty busy yourself," Sam said. "I hope you were able to have a little fun."</p><p>"I did," Cassie confirmed. "I always enjoy these types of events. And I'm glad that Nick decided to come. He didn't seem to have an interest in it the other day when we were talking about it."</p><p>"Yeah, that was a nice surprise," Sam said, and he slipped his hands into his pockets as he glanced around the room. "So, is there anything I can help you with before I go?"</p><p>Cassie clasped her hands in front of her. "No, thanks, I'm actually going to call it a night and finish up tomorrow," she said. "It's been a long day." She nodded toward him. "For you, too. You must be exhausted, especially after running the race this morning."</p><p>Sam squeezed his eyes closed for a moment, and then opened them. "Yeah, I guess I am," he realized. "I didn't notice it during the party, I guess there was enough going on to distract me."</p><p>"That's how most town events are, there's always a lot to take in," Cassie said.</p><p>They walked to the front door, and Sam gave a little nod toward her as he said, "You know, maybe at the next town event or ball or gala or whatever, you and I can try to fit in a dance together."</p><p>Cassie smiled. "Sure, I'd like that."</p><p>Sam smiled, pleased at her quick response. "Great. Goodnight."</p><p>"Goodnight, Sam."</p><p>As Cassie watched him walk out the front door, those feelings started stirring again, a potential spark that she wasn't ready to see ignited. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she closed the door. She hoped she'd be able to quell those feelings until she was prepared to handle them.</p><p>…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Truth About Lies (S1, Ep 6)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Sam peeled carrots at the kitchen counter, he glanced over at Cassie. She was on the other side of the counter adding some spices to the pan in front of her. He watched her for a moment, smiling to himself, amazed at how generous she was for helping him after his cooking disaster. Not only was she helping prepare a new dinner, she'd even brought over some scented candles to help freshen up his house from the lingering odors of his burned meal.</p>
<p>"You know, I can't thank you enough for this," Sam said to her. "You really are saving me tonight."</p>
<p>"It's not a problem," Cassie said, looking up from the pan to smile at him. "It's the same meal I was going to cook tonight anyway, I'm just sharing it with you. And the bonus is that I actually have someone to help me prepare it."</p>
<p>Sam smirked. "So, you're basically just using me for manual labor?"</p>
<p>Cassie nodded. "Yes, I am. Hope you don't mind me putting you to work."</p>
<p>Sam held his gaze with hers for a moment before he shook his head a little and replied, "I don't mind at all."</p>
<p>Cassie smiled and resumed seasoning the food. "So, I guess Stephanie wasn't too upset with you for missing dinner last night?" she asked. She'd talked to Stephanie herself earlier that day, but was curious about Sam's perspective.</p>
<p>"Oh, no, she definitely was," Sam confirmed. "When I stopped by to see her at the Bistro last night, I had to do a little convincing to get her to agree to another dinner with me."</p>
<p>"Turned on the charm, huh?" Cassie teasingly asked.</p>
<p>Sam smiled. "I tried. I guess it worked. If I had to cancel tonight's dinner, though, there's no way she'd forgive me."</p>
<p>Cassie shook her head. "No way at all," she agreed with a laugh. "You're definitely out of chances."</p>
<p>Sam smiled. "I know." He nodded toward the spread of food on the counter. "So, your help is much appreciated."</p>
<p>"It's my pleasure. Like I said, I bought plenty," Cassie said. "Between Grace, George, Abigail, Lori, Brandon… I never know who's going to be around at dinner time, so I always try to prepare extra. Plus, Ryan's coming over tonight, too."</p>
<p>Sam didn't look up at first because he wasn't sure exactly what the initial reaction on his face would convey. Surprise… disappointment… maybe a tinge of jealousy. And then guilt for feeling jealous of her dining with Ryan when he would be dining with Stephanie.</p>
<p>"Oh, that's nice," he said, finally looking up, and then he cleared his throat. "Speaking of which, I'm sorry about last night, interrupting your dinner with him."</p>
<p>"I invited you to sit with us, Sam," Cassie reminded him. "You didn't interrupt anything."</p>
<p>"Well, I think if you ask Ryan, he might disagree with that statement," Sam remarked. "It didn't seem like he was a fan of the whole third wheel thing."</p>
<p>"Well, this is just a guess, but that might be because at times he felt like <em>he</em> was the third wheel," Cassie said with a smile.</p>
<p>Sam smirked. "I guess I was maybe talking a little too much."</p>
<p>"Well, you had a lot on your mind. There's nothing wrong with letting it out, especially when you're among friends."</p>
<p>"Thanks for listening," Sam said sincerely. "Not just last night, but all the time. It's been nice having someone nearby who really listens and offers some perspective and advice… <em>good</em> advice, at that. You're just… you're really easy to talk to, so... thanks."</p>
<p>Cassie smiled at him. "You're welcome. I'm always here when you need me."</p>
<p>Sam continued peeling carrots as he nonchalantly added, "It seems like you and Ryan have a close friendship like that… lots of advice-giving going on there?"</p>
<p>Cassie nodded. "Yeah, we've been friends for years, and we've gotten each other through a lot of different situations." She took a deep breath before she added, "I leaned on him a lot after Jake died. He was there for me through the thick of it, and everything after."</p>
<p>Sam nodded. "Well, I can imagine how difficult that was, so I'm glad you had that support. He sounds like a good friend."</p>
<p>"He is a very good friend," she confirmed, and she glanced down at his pile of peeled carrots. "Nice work. You can start slicing now."</p>
<p>Sam grimaced a little. "You sure you want me to do that?"</p>
<p>"I am." Cassie offered him a knife. "I hear you're good with knives, Dr. Radford."</p>
<p>"Scalpels, yes," he replied, gently taking the knife from her. "Not kitchen knives."</p>
<p>"I have complete faith that you can handle it," Cassie said.</p>
<p>"I'm glad one of us does." Sam started cutting up a carrot, and then glanced at her. "Can I ask you something?"</p>
<p>Cassie glanced at him with a curious smile. "Um… sure, I think."</p>
<p>"You told me last night was just dinner and not a date?" Sam asked.</p>
<p>"That's right," Cassie replied with a nod.</p>
<p>Sam hesitated a moment before asking, "And Ryan knew that, right?"</p>
<p>"He did," Cassie confirmed. "I clarified it more than once."</p>
<p>"And he was okay with that?" Sam was prying a little more than he'd intended, but he couldn't stop himself. He wanted to know more about this situation. "Because… I don't know, from my point of view, it seems like he might be on a different page."</p>
<p>"Yes, well, not everyone reads at the same pace," Cassie calmly offered. "But eventually they all get to the end of the book."</p>
<p>"Right. And sometimes two people can be reading the same book at different paces and interpret the ending in very different ways," Sam said.</p>
<p>Cassie held his gaze for a moment, a slight twinkle in her eye... she was very aware of what he was trying to infer with this book analogy. "Very true," she said. "And then when they're done, they each move on to a new book. There are plenty of books out there."</p>
<p>Sam nodded in agreement. Cassie picked up the pan in front of her and turned around to move it to the stovetop. Sam smiled to himself, relieved that she didn't seem to have an interest in a relationship with Ryan.</p>
<p>As he resumed cutting the carrots, however, he was distracted by the thoughts rolling through his head. There were two things he couldn't ignore... that he admittedly felt jealous at the thought of her dating someone else, and that he was clearly becoming interested in Cassie as more than a friend.</p>
<p>What he didn't know was if she felt the same way. She didn't seem jealous of him spending time with Stephanie, especially considering that she was helping to save their dinner date. But Cassie was also hard to read at times, so he never really knew what she was thinking.</p>
<p>Sam decided he would keep his feelings to himself until he had a better idea of whether she was on the same page, or at least in the same book.</p>
<p>…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Together We Stand (S1, Ep 8)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an understatement to describe the previous evening as one of the most eventful nights Sam had experienced in a very long time. He had come within a few minutes of performing an emergency surgery at Grey House before the ambulance arrived and relieved him of that duty.</p>
<p>Sam had been understandably nervous about the circumstances of the potential surgery, and the lack of a full surgical team and equipment. But despite the stresses of the situation, he felt calmer having Cassie there by his side going through it with him.</p>
<p>Something about her always seemed to calm him down, and not just during an intense evening. Wherever he was, if she was nearby, it evoked a sense of serenity in him that he wasn't used to feeling, and that he didn't feel a lot in New York.</p>
<p>One good thing about the medical situation at Grey House was that it distracted Sam from what he had seen earlier in the evening. He'd arrived at Grey House just moments before Ryan left, and had a front row seat to watch Ryan say goodbye to Cassie. It was an image he couldn't get out of his head for the rest of the evening.</p>
<p>Ryan had given her a kiss on the cheek that lasted longer and was more intimate than Sam expected it to be. Sam was internally cringing as he watched every millisecond of it just waiting for it to end.</p>
<p>Cassie had repeatedly insisted that she and Ryan were just friends, but Sam wondered if this more intimate goodbye meant that maybe things were progressing to another level. It was something that was in the back of his mind before his attention was diverted to other pressing issues at Grey House.</p>
<p>But later at the hospital, after Stephanie and Brandon had arrived with their own injuries, there was a moment that stood out to him. While Sam was chatting with another doctor, he glanced over toward Cassie. She was looking back at him, and they shared a look, a smile, an acknowledgment of <em>something</em>.</p>
<p>He wasn't sure exactly what, maybe just an appreciation for what they'd just gone through together. But little moments they shared like that made him think that maybe she did feel what he felt. That there was potential for more between them than just friendship.</p>
<p>The more time he spent with her, the more connected he felt to her. His fondness for her grew with every encounter at a rate that was getting harder to keep hidden. But he wasn't going to navigate in that direction until he was more certain that she wanted to go there, too.</p>
<p>They attended Martha's post-storm press conference together, and then Sam drove himself and Cassie back home in his car.</p>
<p>Along the way, Sam glanced over at her. "I still can't believe we almost performed surgery together in your <em>house</em>. Doesn't it feel like some sort of bizarre dream?"</p>
<p>Cassie nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I think my body is still settling down from the intensity of that whole situation."</p>
<p>"You know," Sam said, glancing over at her again. "In case I haven't mentioned it enough, you were pretty amazing. I was very lucky to have you by my side."</p>
<p>"Well, I didn't really do anything," Cassie countered. "You were the one who had the weight of the world on your shoulders."</p>
<p>"You did a lot," he insisted. "To start, you were always so calm, and you helped keep Eve calm, which was a daunting task at times." He paused a moment before adding, "You helped keep <em>me</em> calm."</p>
<p>Cassie looked surprised. "Really? You didn't seem uncalm at all."</p>
<p>"That's because you were there," Sam replied honestly. "I mean that, Cassie. You just make people feel more relaxed without even trying."</p>
<p>Cassie smiled in response. "Well, I don't think I would've been so calm myself if I didn't have complete trust in you and your skills as a doctor. Knowing it was you that I was in that situation with made it easier, Sam."</p>
<p>Sam smiled. "Well, then, it looks like we make a pretty good team."</p>
<p>"It appears that we do," she agreed.</p>
<p>Sam had arrived at his house and he pulled into the driveway. He parked the car, and then turned toward her.</p>
<p>"You know what else was amazing? You had a willingness to do whatever was needed to save his life. You knew the stakes and the risks, and you were right there with me the whole time," Sam said with disbelief, looking at her in awe. "Having your support meant a lot, really."</p>
<p>"Like I said, I trust you," Cassie said. "I had no reason to doubt your decisions. I knew you wouldn't suggest doing a surgery like that if it wasn't necessary."</p>
<p>"Well, not everyone would have been on board with what we almost did last night. In fact, no one I know outside of the medical profession would've been so calm and accommodating to the needs of the situation," Sam said, and then he tilted his head to the side. "You're pretty unique, you know that?"</p>
<p>"Unique is a word that has been attributed to me before, yes," Cassie replied with a smile and a nod. "Sometimes with a positive connotation, and… well, sometimes not."</p>
<p>Sam smiled. "Well, I mean it in a completely positive way."</p>
<p>Cassie smiled at him appreciatively. "Thank you, Sam."</p>
<p>"You're welcome."</p>
<p>They shared a smile and a look similar to the one they'd shared at the hospital, and it mesmerized Sam. He was staring into her eyes, wondering if she was feeling the same connection that he felt, and didn't hear her speak or notice her hand reaching toward him.</p>
<p>As her hand lightly touched his forearm, he jumped a little. Her eyes widened and she pulled her hand back. "Whoa, sorry," she said, concerned. "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>Sam chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, sorry, I phased out for a minute there."</p>
<p>"You okay now?" she asked, smiling at him.</p>
<p>"I'm good," he confirmed. "What did you say a few seconds ago? I missed it, sorry."</p>
<p>"I said that there was someone else who was pretty amazing last night." Cassie reached toward him again and touched his forearm. "And then I touched your arm like that to emphasize that I was talking about you. And that's when you jumped."</p>
<p>Sam smiled. "Thanks for the recap."</p>
<p>"Sure. But seriously, you talk about <em>me</em> being ready to save his life… what about <em>you</em>?" Cassie pointed out.</p>
<p>Sam shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, saving lives is part of the job of being a doctor… kind of the main part, actually," he said with a smile.</p>
<p>"Well, you're <em>great</em> at your job," Cassie told him with sincerity. "I've seen firsthand how passionate you are for it, how skilled you are, and it's incredible. And just last night alone, you saved Brian, you helped Stephanie, you patched up Brandon. You are singlehandedly making all the people around me feel better." She smiled at him for a moment before adding, "<em>I</em> feel better just knowing you're right next door."</p>
<p>Sam smiled. "Well, I guess it's a good thing I moved here, then."</p>
<p>Cassie's smile widened. "It's a very good thing," she agreed.</p>
<p>They got out of his car, and chatted as they walked over to Grey House. She invited him in for tea, and he readily accepted, excited to just sit and relax with her for a little while.</p>
<p>But as they went inside, his excitement turned to tenseness the moment he saw his ex-wife waiting inside Grey House.</p>
<p>…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Homecoming (S1, Ep 9)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Sam's ex-wife showed up in town, Cassie and Sam each had the same initial thought... that her arrival would somehow disrupt their friendship, or whatever else had been starting to naturally develop between them. Neither of them shared their concerns with the other, but it was something on both of their minds.</p><p>But Cassie quickly realized that Linda's arrival only served to bring her and Sam closer, to give them more to talk about. Sam had unloaded many a rant on Cassie about whatever latest thing Linda had done to annoy or outrage him. And while Cassie hated seeing him so frustrated with the situation, she was glad that she could be there for him to lean on.</p><p>Cassie listened intently as he stood in her kitchen explaining about how Linda wanted to take Nick to Hong Kong, and how he'd have to be the bad guy and say no. His mental exhaustion at dealing with Linda's antics was evident as he summarized that she constantly makes a mess that he has to clean up.</p><p>"Is that right?" Cassie asked him.</p><p>"No. It's not right. It's just Linda," Sam replied defeatedly.</p><p>Cassie felt bad for him, and gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry you have to deal with that, Sam."</p><p>"It wouldn't be so frustrating if it didn't affect Nick so much," Sam said, shaking his head. "If she wanted to just attack <em>me</em>, fine, but always putting Nick in the middle is the worst part."</p><p>Cassie nodded understandingly. "But you'll just keep doing what you have to do to protect him."</p><p>"Yes, I will," Sam replied, and then nodded his head toward her. "I heard you had to deal with her yourself. She told me she got the scroll for Nick at your store. He loves it, by the way."</p><p>Cassie smiled. "Good, I'm glad," she said, and then she nodded. "And yes, Linda came in looking for a belated birthday gift for him."</p><p>"How was that?" Sam tentatively asked, nervous to hear what Linda might have said to Cassie when he wasn't around.</p><p>"It was… interesting," Cassie slowly replied, and then she paused a moment, deciding whether to share more with him.</p><p>Sam noticed her hesitation and cocked his head to the side. "What?"</p><p>Cassie shook her head. "It's nothing. She thanked me for helping get you two settled in Middleton, which was very polite of her." She narrowed her eyes a little as she added, "And then she seemed to be trying to figure out what kind of relationship you and I have."</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm not surprised. She still thinks she has a right to know everything that's going on in my life as if we were still married."</p><p>"Yes, I sensed that," Cassie replied. "I was vague in my replies, I just confirmed that we were neighbors. I figured you wanted her to know as little as possible."</p><p>"Well, I appreciate that. I'm sure she's already tried to get information out of Nick about you, too," Sam said. "In fact, that's probably how she knew that you helped us settle in, she probably just outright asked Nick why you and I seemed to be so close."</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>"Maybe I should pull a Ryan and just <em>pretend</em> that you and I are together," Sam joked. "That'll really throw her. Is there another ball coming up?"</p><p>Cassie smiled. "Not that I know of."</p><p>Sam smiled and playfully snapped his fingers in faux disappointment. "Darn."</p><p>Cassie hesitated once again, considering how involved she should get in this situation, and then decided that she wanted to be completely open about her interaction with Linda.</p><p>"She also said something to me about you being only a <em>weekend dad,"</em> Cassie told him, slightly pained to even have to say that out loud to him.<em> "</em>I immediately disagreed with her about that, but I wanted <em>you</em> to know because I may not be the only person in town she says something like that to."</p><p>Sam didn't seem fazed by it, but shook his head with annoyance. "Thanks for letting me know."</p><p>"She's said that to people before," Cassie deduced by his reaction.</p><p>Sam nodded. "She thinks that trying to undermine me as a father to others will make her seem like a better mother. When, in reality, she's a mother who didn't fight for custody at all. A mother who rarely keeps in touch with her son. A mother who came into your store to get him a present because she completely ignored his birthday this year. Meanwhile, I've been raising him on my own for years and spending every waking moment trying to make sure he's happy and taken care of."</p><p>"I know you're a great father, Sam," Cassie told him. "And Middleton does, too. That's not something you can fake, we can see the truth."</p><p>Sam exhaled a deep sigh, then gave her an appreciative look. "Thank you. I don't always feel like a great father, especially not when Linda and Nick team up to make me feel like the worst one in the world."</p><p>"You will get through this," Cassie assured him. "And I will be here for you during this and whatever else Linda tries to throw at you."</p><p>"And afterwards when she finally leaves and I'm still picking up all the pieces?" Sam asked her.</p><p>"I'll be there then, too," Cassie said supportively.</p><p>"Good. Because I've become pretty used to running over here anytime I need to rant about something," he said with a laugh.</p><p>Cassie smiled. "I've noticed, and I don't mind at all. Keep the rants coming." She nodded toward the teapot sitting on the counter. "How about I make some tea? I feel like you could use a few minutes away from your house."</p><p>Sam nodded. "That'd be great, thanks." He took off his jacket and hung it up as Cassie filled the teapot with water. Sam gestured to the canvas bags on the counter that she'd just brought in. "Can I help you unpack?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>Sam unpacked the bags and helped Cassie put things away while they waited for the tea to be ready. Once it was, they sat down at the breakfast nook with their cups. They were both quiet. Cassie could tell Sam had a lot of things going through his head and she patiently waited for him to initiate conversation.</p><p>Finally, he leaned back in his chair and broke the silence. "It's just amazing how one day you think you love someone enough to spend the rest of your life with them, and then you actually spend the rest of your life wondering how you could have ever thought that and you struggle to even have an amicable conversation with them."</p><p>Cassie's lips curved into a sympathetic frown. "Yeah. It has to be difficult when the person you thought would be by your side forever is now causing so much stress and discontent."</p><p>"Yes, it is." Sam looked at her for a moment and suddenly an apologetic look fell on his face. "Oh, Cassie… I'm sorry."</p><p>Cassie narrowed her eyes. "For what?"</p><p>Sam shifted awkwardly in his seat as he gestured to her. "Well, here I am constantly complaining about having a difficult ex, but that doesn't compare to the difficulty of being a widow."</p><p>Cassie winced. That term still stung when she heard it used to describe her, and she imagined it always would. What was worse was when the phrase <em>young widow</em> was used, which only reminded her that she would've had many more years with her husband had he not been taken from her so soon.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up," Sam quickly said.</p><p>"No, it's fine, Sam," Cassie assured him, and then she paused for a moment. She took a sip of her tea and gathered her thoughts before continuing. "When you get married to someone, you never really think that you might eventually be in a situation where they're not there anymore, for whatever reason. It's supposed to be you and that person forever. And then life happens, and you deal with it, and you get through it. Everyone's journey is different, but they're all important... everyone deserves to complain about their own situation and how it affects them."</p><p>Sam nodded in agreement. "And it's good to have people you can trust by your side on that journey."</p><p>"Yes, it is," Cassie agreed, and she held up her teacup and held it toward him. "And for the record, you have that in me… someone by your side."</p><p>"Thanks," Sam replied, and smiled at her. He picked up his own teacup and tapped it against hers. "And so do you." With a shared appreciative nod, they both sipped from their cups.</p><p>They fell into another lull of comfortable silence, both thinking to themselves. Cassie could see the effect that Linda had on him, and the constant struggle he faced to do what was right for his son. She wished she could do more for his situation than just listen, but she knew that was important, too. She just wanted to be there for him however she could.</p><p>Cassie had been successfully stifling feelings for Sam that she'd noticed weeks ago, keeping them tucked deep down inside, revealing them to no one but herself. They hadn't gone away... in fact, she'd noticed they were growing stronger the more time they spent together. But she didn't know when she'd be ready to un-stifle them. She also had a sense that Sam was maybe masking similar feelings for her on his side.</p><p>One thing was certain - her friendship with Sam was steady, it was reliable, it was an important part of both of their lives. And whatever might <em>possibly</em> develop between them in the future would only benefit by continued nurturing of that friendship. So she would focus on strengthening their connection, bond, and trust until she was ready to finally deal with those deeper feelings, whenever that may be.</p><p>…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Second Time Around (S2, Ep 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassie was in her store reading through a driver's education manual when Sam dropped by to chat, but their conversation was interrupted before they could finish it. Her guest from Grey House wanted to cancel his upcoming wedding, and Sam excused himself promptly so Cassie could deal with that situation.</p>
<p>Cassie and Sam had shared a look as they said goodbye, an unspoken acknowledgment that they'd catch up later on. And since then, Sam's words kept echoing in Cassie's ears.</p>
<p>
  <em>I like having you in my life.</em>
</p>
<p>A few hours had passed since then, and Cassie felt a lingering feeling of non-closure hanging over her because she hadn't gotten the chance to respond to those words. And so, during an afternoon lull when the store was empty, Cassie decided to take a break. She closed the store and headed toward Sam's office.</p>
<p>When Eve heard someone walk in, she looked toward the door and grinned when she saw who it was. "Cassie, hi! What are you doing here? Are you here to see Sam?"</p>
<p>Cassie was confused by her excitement, but smiled. "I am, I have to discuss something with him. Does he have a few minutes?"</p>
<p>"He's finishing up with a patient right now, and then he's free for half an hour," Eve replied.</p>
<p>"Oh, good, perfect timing then," Cassie said. She gestured toward the chairs along the window. "Do you mind if I sit and wait?"</p>
<p>"Not at all," Eve said, and she jumped up from her chair. "I'll sit with you." She walked out from behind the desk and led Cassie to the chairs.</p>
<p>"Oh, you don't have to if you have work to do," Cassie said as she sat down.</p>
<p>Eve sat down beside her and patted Cassie's arm. "Oh, it's no problem." Eve rested her elbow on the armrest of the chair and her chin in the palm of her hand. "So, how are things going?"</p>
<p>"Oh, they're going fine," Cassie replied. "Grace is learning how to drive."</p>
<p>"Oh, wow, they grow up so fast," Eve replied, and then in an abrupt change of topic, she raised an eyebrow and asked, "So, tell me, what do you think of Sam's ex-wife?"</p>
<p>Cassie's eyes widened with surprise, taken aback by the question. "Oh, well, I think she's adjusting to life in Middleton."</p>
<p>Eve frowned at the vague answer. "Well, I think she needs to realize that she can't keep trying to control Sam or he's just going to get more upset with her. I don't understand why Linda doesn't see that. Have you ever met someone who – "</p>
<p>"Eve," a stern voice interrupted them, and Eve and Cassie both looked toward the voice.</p>
<p>Sam was standing with his patient by the reception desk. "Can you help Mrs. Lauden schedule her next appointment please?" Sam asked through gritted teeth as he tried to hide his annoyance.</p>
<p>Eve jumped up from the chair. "Of course, Dr. Radford."</p>
<p>"I'll see you soon," Sam said to his patient, and then set his clipboard on the reception desk before walking over to Cassie. His tone and demeanor softened, and he smiled at her. "Hi."</p>
<p>Cassie stood up from her chair, smiling. "Hey."</p>
<p>"This is a nice surprise. Is everything okay?"</p>
<p>"Yes, everything's great." Cassie nodded toward the door. "But do you maybe want to take a quick walk?"</p>
<p>Sam smiled. "You know, I was just thinking that I could really use some fresh air."</p>
<p>Cassie smiled. "Great."</p>
<p>"Let me take this off and grab my jacket from my office," Sam said, patting his white coat.</p>
<p>Sam quickly popped into his office to change coats, and then he and Cassie walked outside.</p>
<p>"So, what's going on?" Sam asked.</p>
<p>"Well, you disappeared pretty quickly earlier," Cassie said.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I did not want to get caught in the conversation with the man who wanted to cancel his wedding," Sam said. "Frankly, the way things have been going with Linda, I would've just told the guy to run."</p>
<p>Cassie smiled. "Well, I handled it a little more impartially, but I think it's going to work out okay for both of them."</p>
<p>"Well, that's good to hear."</p>
<p>"But I wanted to stop by because we didn't get to finish our conversation from before," Cassie said. They stopped walking and turned to face each other.</p>
<p>"No, we didn't," Sam agreed. "And listen, I'm really sorry about what Linda did, asking you to stay away."</p>
<p>"She was just trying to do what she thought was best for Nick," Cassie calmly replied. "And you had nothing to do with it, so you have no reason to apologize."</p>
<p>"She tries to control and manipulate our lives to fit what she thinks they should be like," Sam said, shaking his head in disbelief. "It's one thing to do it to me and Nick, but the fact that she went to you, someone she barely knows, and said something like that…" Sam groaned and clenched his fists at his side. "You can't imagine how angry I was when I found out."</p>
<p>Cassie smirked. "Well, I think I <em>can</em> imagine it. I'm seeing it right now."</p>
<p>Sam took the hint, and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. "Sorry. I'm getting a little heated."</p>
<p>"It's okay. But I didn't come here to talk about Linda," Cassie said. "I came here because you left the store before I had a chance to say…" Her voice trailed off and she paused for a moment.</p>
<p>"A chance to say what?" he prompted her. A mixture of nervousness and curiosity started to wash over him.</p>
<p>"That I like having you in my life, too," she told him. "I just wanted to make sure you knew that."</p>
<p>Sam smiled as his nervousness faded away. "I'm glad to hear it."</p>
<p>"Hopefully you didn't need to <em>hear</em> it to <em>know</em> it," Cassie said.</p>
<p>Sam shook his head. "No, but it's always nice to hear."</p>
<p>Cassie smiled and nodded. "Good."</p>
<p>Sam gestured between the two of them. "So, we both agree that there's this <em>thing</em> here," he said, referencing their discussion in her yard a few days ago, a topic that they hadn't yet revisited.</p>
<p>"Yes, we have acknowledged the elephant in the room," she agreed.</p>
<p>Sam smiled. "It took a while, but we finally got there."</p>
<p>After that night in her store where an intimate hug almost led to something more, they didn't talk about it for a while. They both spent some time waiting for the other to bring it up, and it was Sam who finally decided to broach the subject. They both felt better getting things out in the open.</p>
<p>Cassie nodded. "I'm glad we finally talked about it."</p>
<p>"Me, too. Although you didn't really confirm or deny my statement about whether you did want to kiss me," Sam said teasingly.</p>
<p>Cassie smiled and glanced shyly down at the ground for a few seconds before lifting her head to meet his gaze. "I think you know the answer," she said softly, staring deeply into his eyes.</p>
<p>Sam smiled, relieved at her response, and then he observed her for a moment. "Listen, I feel like you maybe want to take some time to get used to the idea of the elephant's existence before we start feeding it or giving it any attention."</p>
<p>Cassie smiled. "You know, you don't <em>have</em> to stick with the elephant metaphor."</p>
<p>Sam chuckled. "Okay, good." He stepped closer to her, and his tone softened. "I know you mentioned that things are complicated now, so I just wanted you to know that I heard you, and that we can approach this however you want to."</p>
<p>Cassie smiled appreciatively. She was glad when they'd finally acknowledged their feelings for each other, but that didn't mean she was ready to jump in just yet. And the fact that he could see that reaffirmed just how well he knew her.</p>
<p>"Yes, we took <em>one</em> step, but let's just give it a little time before we think about the next one." Cassie tilted her head to side as she added, "Is that okay?"</p>
<p>Sam quickly nodded. "Yes, of course, absolutely."</p>
<p>Cassie smiled. "Thank you, Sam."</p>
<p>They stood smiling at each other for a moment, and Cassie felt her own smile widening just looking at his. It was genuine and warm and heartfelt, and she started to feel a fluttering in her stomach from the way he was looking at her.</p>
<p>Cassie gestured behind her in the direction of her store. "Well, I guess I should get back to work."</p>
<p>Sam nodded. "Right. And I have a patient coming in soon."</p>
<p>"Okay. So, I'll see you later?"</p>
<p>"See you later," he confirmed. "Bye, Cassie."</p>
<p>"Bye, Sam," she said, and they shared another smile before she turned and began walking down the sidewalk. She exhaled a deep breath, pleased to have the closure she'd sought with her visit, and found it difficult to stop smiling as she headed back to her shop.</p>
<p>…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Out of the Past (S2, Ep 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassie was surprised when Ryan returned to Middleton after being away for so long, but she was glad to see her old friend. They made a plan to meet for lunch, and she knew going into it that there might be some awkwardness, but it turned out to be even more complicated than she'd imagined.</p>
<p>Shortly afterwards, she met Sam at the park, and she was vague as she summarized the lunch with Ryan. While Sam was hoping for more details, he zoned in on the most important one she'd revealed… that she still wasn't ready to be in a relationship with anyone.</p>
<p>He was quick to tell her that her message was clear. They'd made their interest in each other known, and had agreed to take some time before taking any other steps. And he was fine with that, but even if they weren't moving forward yet, he still liked to remind her that his interest remained.</p>
<p>"And for the record, if I had been Ryan, that never would've happened," Sam told her. "Because I never would've left you behind."</p>
<p>Cassie smiled at him, and he returned the smile before glancing down toward the ground. They were both quiet for a few moments, and when he looked back up, Cassie was looking down at her hands in her lap. She looked contemplative, and Sam narrowed his eyes with concern.</p>
<p>"Is something wrong?" Sam asked her, and when she didn't initially look over at him, his voice softened and he added, "Cassie, you can talk to me about anything, you know that."</p>
<p>Cassie looked over at him and flashed him an appreciative smile. "I know, Sam. Thank you."</p>
<p>"Was it something I said?" he hesitantly asked, nervous to hear the answer. Maybe he was being too forward and hadn't realized it.</p>
<p>Cassie's eyes widened slightly. "What? No, of course not."</p>
<p>Sam was relieved to hear that, but still hoped that she would want to open up to him more. "So, what's on your mind?"</p>
<p>"I just feel bad about the whole situation, about how Ryan left town. About <em>why</em> he left."</p>
<p>Sam cocked his head to the side. "Cassie, it was Ryan's decision to take that job in Chicago, you didn't do anything to encourage him to go."</p>
<p>"Well, I don't know if that's entirely true," Cassie said.</p>
<p>"Did he say that you were the reason he left?"</p>
<p>"No, but he brought up that night, seeing us in my store after the party," Cassie said calmly. "And I knew he would, I was prepared to talk about that, but it just wasn't..." Her voice trailed off as she grasped for the right words. "It wasn't..."</p>
<p>"The most comfortable conversation?" Sam supplied.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Cassie, you didn't do anything wrong," Sam pointed out. "You two weren't a couple, you weren't together."</p>
<p>"I know, but it still had to be hard for him to see us like that, especially after thinking that <em>he and I</em> were headed in that direction," Cassie said, and then she glanced away for a moment, and then looked at Sam again. "To be honest, at one point, I did, too."</p>
<p>Sam raised an eyebrow. "Really? Huh." That was news to him. He thought the desire for more than friendship was only on Ryan's part.</p>
<p>"At one point, very briefly," Cassie confirmed. "When he was trying to move things in that direction, I thought I might be starting to open up to the idea. But then… I don't know… things changed."</p>
<p>"Did something happen?" Sam asked, and then he quickly shook his head. "You don't have to tell me, that's a personal question. I'm sorry for even asking."</p>
<p>"No, it's okay." Cassie looked toward the sky for a few seconds, observing the clouds while she thought about her answer, and then she looked at Sam. "As we started to move toward getting closer, I realized that I didn't feel the way I thought I did about him. It didn't feel <em>right</em>. So I told him I wasn't ready, and he understood, but I could tell he was disappointed. He asked me if there was someone else."</p>
<p>"He did?" Sam asked, sounding surprised.</p>
<p>Cassie nodded. "And I told him that there wasn't." She shrugged a little and added, "Although, now that I think about it, that may have been a white lie, at least subconsciously. I mean, there <em>was</em> someone else I was starting to think about more and more."</p>
<p>Sam smiled at that, but then supportively said, "It wasn't a lie. You weren't involved with anyone else when he asked you that question, and you're still not." He stared at her for a moment. "You know, I ran into Ryan earlier, he mentioned he'd be meeting you for lunch."</p>
<p>Cassie was surprised by that. "So, you knew I was seeing him before I told you? I'm sorry about that."</p>
<p>"It's okay, that doesn't matter," Sam replied, shaking his head. "But he did casually ask me if I was still single."</p>
<p>Cassie nodded, unsurprised. "He asked me why you and I weren't together. I'm sure he thought we've been a couple since that night he saw us together."</p>
<p>"How did you answer his question?"</p>
<p>"The same thing I said a few minutes ago," Cassie calmly replied. "That I'm not ready to be in a relationship yet."</p>
<p>Sam nodded understandingly, and they were both quiet for a few moments. Sam reached over and lightly touched her shoulder as he said, "Cassie, I get that you're not ready… I'll give you space if you want me to give you space."</p>
<p>"I don't want space, Sam," Cassie told him, shaking her head. "Just patience."</p>
<p>Sam smiled. "You got it."</p>
<p>Cassie smiled. "Thank you."</p>
<p>They stared at each other for a moment before Sam cleared his throat. "So, back to Ryan really quickly," he said, intent on helping her feel better about the situation. "Just remember, you can't control who you have feelings for, and you don't have to feel bad or guilty that you didn't want to go beyond friendship with him."</p>
<p>"I know that," Cassie assured him. "I think the part that's weighing on me now is that today I suggested to him that we try to focus on the friendship we used to have, and that didn't go over so well."</p>
<p>"He doesn't want that?"</p>
<p>Cassie shook her head. "He said he can't change how he feels about me, so it would be difficult for him to just be friends."</p>
<p>Sam frowned apologetically. "Boy. Now I understand why lunch was complicated."</p>
<p>"Yeah." Cassie exhaled a deep breath, and then added, "But I have a feeling it'll all end up being okay."</p>
<p>Sam smiled. Her constant positivity was something he would never get tired of. "When you're involved, everything does seem to work out for the best."</p>
<p>Cassie smiled at him. "Sometimes."</p>
<p>They stared at each other for a moment before Cassie slowly stood up. "Well, I have to get back to the store," she said apologetically. "Sorry to chat and run."</p>
<p>"No, it's okay. I'll walk with you." Sam stood up and gathered up his files. He tucked them under his arm, and they began following the pathway out of the park.</p>
<p>"You know, the more I think about it, the more I realize it's actually a good thing that Ryan interrupted us that night," Sam mused aloud.</p>
<p>"Good?" Cassie replied, glancing over at him as he walked beside her.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Otherwise, we may have gotten caught up in a moment sooner than we were ready for," he said. "Some things shouldn't be rushed… they need time to develop and grow stronger."</p>
<p>"Some things do, yes," Cassie agreed with a nod.</p>
<p>"And I'm perfectly fine with waiting for things that take time to develop." With a small smile, he added, "Because I know they'll be worth it."</p>
<p>Cassie smiled at him and glanced shyly toward the ground. As she brought her gaze back to him, she said, "I think they will be, too."</p>
<p>…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Surprise Me (S2, Ep 5)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassie had been standing with John outside after the archaeology dinner they'd attended, moments after she had found out that he and his long-distance girlfriend had broken up.</p><p>After John had draped his jacket over Cassie's shoulders for warmth, he was looking intensely into her eyes, clearly hoping for a more intimate moment than she wanted.</p><p>She stood still and smiled at him while she contemplated what to say next. That's when the phone rang in her purse, and the timing couldn't have been more perfect.</p><p>She was going to answer it no matter who it was, just for the interruption, so it was a bonus when it happened to be someone that she was genuinely excited to hear from.</p><p>Half an hour later, she was sitting with Sam at the Bistro chatting over a late night snack of cake and wine. Cassie listened as he talked about Linda, Nick, and the situation that had been unfolding in their house.</p><p>Sam took a sip of his wine, and set the glass down on the table. "You know, Nick actually asked me if Linda and I ever got along," he said. "Because he couldn't remember us ever <em>not</em> fighting."</p><p>"And how'd you feel about that question?" Cassie calmly asked. She already knew the answer, and could tell that he wanted to talk about it.</p><p>"It stung a little," Sam admitted in a disheartened tone. "A lot actually. That's the childhood memory I gave my son, his parents fighting all the time? He has no good memories of us as a family growing up?"</p><p>"You've given him plenty of great memories, Sam," Cassie told him. "One not-so-perfect memory doesn't negate all of the other wonderful ones. The older he gets, the more he's going to realize and appreciate how amazing a father you are."</p><p>Sam smiled. Very few things in life made him feel as good as her praise. "Thanks."</p><p>"And you're great with Grace, too," Cassie added sincerely. "I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for her. First with teaching her how to drive, and now with the internship. You're amazing, Sam… you're kind and compassionate and thoughtful, and just incredibly generous."</p><p>Sam stared at her expectantly for a moment, waiting for more compliments. "And…" he prompted her. "Keep going."</p><p>Cassie smiled. "Uh, and… a brilliant doctor?"</p><p>Sam shrugged. "I guess I'll take that. I was looking for charming, witty, or handsome, but I guess a professional compliment is also nice."</p><p>"And let's not forget humble," Cassie said with a smirk.</p><p>They both laughed, and then Sam added, "But in all seriousness, Grace is fantastic. It's easy to want to do nice things for such a great kid."</p><p>"Thank you," Cassie said sincerely. "She <em>is</em> a great kid, I'm very lucky."</p><p>"She's pretty lucky, too, to have you as a mom," Sam told her.</p><p>Cassie smiled, took a sip of her wine, and then set it back on the table. "So, I'm going to assume that the answer to Nick's question was yes, right? You and Linda probably got along at some point, at least long enough to decide to get married."</p><p>"Yeah, we did," Sam confirmed. "And then eventually we changed, and the relationship changed. We started arguing about everything." Sam exhaled a deep sigh, and picked at his cake with his fork for a moment. "And then, as you already know, she looked for attention elsewhere." He ate a forkful of cake and then leaned back in his chair.</p><p>Cassie frowned apologetically. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up."</p><p>"It's okay," Sam replied. "It is what it is. Nick doesn't know about that, though. All he knows is that we argued then, and we still argue now." He nodded toward her. "I'm guessing you've never had that problem."</p><p>"What problem?"</p><p>"A person in your life who you can't stop arguing with," Sam replied. "I honestly can't picture you fighting with anyone about anything. You always approach everything so calmly and rationally."</p><p>"Yes, I try to," Cassie confirmed.</p><p>"I'm trying to get better at that myself," Sam said. "I think you're rubbing off on me."</p><p>"You don't seem to struggle with that, from what I see," Cassie said. "You usually seem pretty calm and rational."</p><p>"That's just an act I put on for you," Sam joked. "That's not the real me."</p><p>Cassie smiled. "Ah, now the truth comes out. What about the kindness and compassion and all those other great qualities I've been seeing?"</p><p>"All an act just to impress you and make you think I'm the perfect man," Sam replied in jest. "Is it working?"</p><p>Cassie drew her bottom lip into her mouth between her teeth, still smiling at him. She nodded gently and replied, "It is."</p><p>Sam smiled at her. "Good. I've accomplished my goal."</p><p>Cassie shook her head slightly, still smiling.</p><p>"And just so you know," Sam said, in a playfully accusatory tone. "This whole act you've been putting on where you pretend to be positive all the time and a great listener and helpful to everyone in the town just to make me think that you're the perfect woman?" He leaned toward her as he finished with, "It's one hundred percent working."</p><p>Cassie's smile widened, both amused at his antics and touched by his sentiment. "Well, I guess I've accomplished my goal then, too."</p><p>Sam nodded. "Yup."</p><p>They smiled at each other for a moment before they both started finishing up their last few bites of cake.</p><p>Sam was still surprised that she was even sitting across from him. He knew she'd gone to a work function with John, and he'd called her to ask if she was back home yet, hoping to stop over for tea and a chat. And she <em>wasn't</em> home, but she must have sensed that he needed to talk, so she suggested meeting at the Bistro.</p><p>He'd wanted to see her to help relieve the stress he felt from everything that had been going on with Linda. Cassie had become his cure for stress, a medicine that did the trick every time. He felt relaxed and happy and calm in her presence, and he couldn't remember what his life was like before he had her in it as that source of happiness.</p><p>Sam's thoughts were interrupted when Stephanie walked up to their table. "How are you guys? You need anything else?"</p><p>Sam looked at Cassie. "Do you want some more wine, or maybe some tea?"</p><p>"Oh, no, thanks, I'm good," Cassie replied, then looked from Sam to Stephanie. "The cake was extra delicious tonight."</p><p>"I second that," Sam said to Stephanie. "I think we're gonna call it a night."</p><p>"Okay, I'll leave this here," Stephanie said, placing the bill on the table before she walked away.</p><p>Cassie reached for the bill, but Sam grabbed it first. "I'm the one who suggested we meet here," Cassie pointed out. "I should pay."</p><p>"Nope," was Sam's short reply as he pulled out his wallet.</p><p>"At least let me split it with you," Cassie offered.</p><p>"Nope." Sam started pulling out some cash and dropped it on the table. "Too late, already paid."</p><p>Cassie smiled amusedly. "Okay, fine, you win this time."</p><p>"It's my way of thanking you for always being such a good listener. I feel like I should be paying you as a therapist sometimes."</p><p>"Not necessary. That's what friends are for, Sam," Cassie told him. "And you reciprocate by listening to me in return, so that's payment enough."</p><p>Sam skeptically tilted his head to the side. "I think the listening and advice-giving ratio has been a little unbalanced so far. You need more problems for me to listen to so I can catch up to all the listening you've done."</p><p>"Or you just need <em>less </em>problems," Cassie countered with a smile.</p><p>"Even better idea," Sam replied with a laugh. He pulled his napkin from his lap and dropped it on the table. "Ready to head out?"</p><p>Cassie nodded. "All set." She nodded to her empty wine glass and plate. "Thanks for the snack."</p><p>Sam smiled. "Anytime." He grabbed the bill and cash, and they dropped it off to Stephanie at the counter before heading out.</p><p>They continued chatting as they walked outside toward their cars. When Sam suggested an outing for just the two of them, he was relieved at how quickly she agreed.</p><p>He felt like things were starting to shift for them. Maybe it was just hopefulness, but during the hour they'd just spent together, it seemed like they were starting to move to another level. They were getting so comfortable with each other, and the looks and smiles they shared spoke volumes.</p><p>He knew he had to make the surprise outing special, that it was going to be more than just an outing between friends. He had a feeling that it could end up being what they'd look back on and consider their first date.</p><p>…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Risk (S2, Ep 6)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After much internal debate about how to surprise Cassie with the perfect outing, Sam had arranged for them to visit a ranch for some horseback riding.</p><p>After they'd spent some time riding along the property, Cassie and Sam returned to the front of the ranch. They continued chatting while they dismounted their horses and prepared to walk them back to the paddock.</p><p>"You're saying you're ready to take a leap?" Cassie nonchalantly asked him.</p><p>Sam chuckled. "Waiting for the opportunity to present itself."</p><p>Cassie smiled and ran her hand along the horse's face before petting him behind his ear. She appreciated the fact that she knew Sam's intentions, but that he was taking things slow, giving her the time that she'd asked for. As their connection deepened, she was becoming more comfortable with the prospect of more, although she still had reservations when she thought about what they could lose.</p><p>Cassie noticed Sam was eyeing her curiously, and she asked, "What's that look for?"</p><p>Sam shrugged. "I was just making sure you weren't going to share some vague comment or quote about not waiting for something that might never happen. You know, as a subtle hint to tell me to retreat." He was joking, but was also trying to get a sense of where she was with the situation.</p><p>Cassie smiled and cocked her head to the side. "Sam, I can assure you that no such quote popped into my head."</p><p>"Okay, good," Sam replied.</p><p>"I don't want you to retreat," Cassie added, and Sam smiled at that. "But I will share a quote if you really want one… <em>the strongest of all warriors are these two, time and patience."</em></p><p>"Tolstoy," Sam replied, and then he thought for a moment before adding, "I'll take it."</p><p>Cassie smiled. "Another quote that comes to mind is that life is full of surprises," she said. "And I can say with absolute certainty that you did surprise me today. I was definitely not expecting this type of activity."</p><p>Sam smiled. "I know it might not be as adrenaline-pumping as ziplining, but I tried to find something that you wouldn't expect, and that you haven't done in a while."</p><p>"Well, you succeeded. And taking that extra step to get Grace involved to make sure I was prepared and comfortable was a very nice thoughtful touch," she said.</p><p>"Thank you very much," Sam said, and tipped an invisible hat toward her, making her smile. "And by the way, speaking of Grace, I told her that this was just something we were doing as friends. I made no implication of anything else."</p><p>Cassie nodded. "Okay."</p><p>They started walking the horses down the path toward the entrance to the paddock. Sam had something on his mind that he'd been thinking about and wanted to ask her, but didn't want to risk it souring their afternoon. But then he realized… this was Cassie. Nothing went sour with her. She was so easy to talk to and never reacted negatively to any questions he asked.</p><p>"So, I want to ask you something, but it's none of my business," Sam tentatively said. "So, I'm not sure if I should ask it."</p><p>"Well, you've gotten this far into the question, so you might as well go for it," Cassie replied. He didn't respond right away, so she looked over at him. She saw the hesitant look on his face, and her senses told her what he was thinking. "It's about John," she stated.</p><p>Sam's eyes widened and he shook his head in disbelief. "How do you do that?" he asked with a laugh.</p><p>Cassie smiled. "What do you want to know?"</p><p>Sam hated to admit that he had gotten slightly jealous of both men Cassie had spent time with since he'd known her. First it was Ryan, and now it was John. He realized that meant something, the fact that she brought out this side of him. It showed him how much he cared about her and how important she was to him... and how badly he wanted to be with her.</p><p>"Well… I'm just curious if the situation with him is the same as the one with Ryan?" Sam casually asked, trying to not sound overly concerned. "In terms of one side being interested in friendship, and the other side wanting more?"</p><p>Cassie thought it over for a few seconds. "I'm honestly not sure," she said, and when she saw Sam's eyebrows raise with surprise, she quickly added, "I'm sure about the first part… that one side is strictly interested in friendship. That <em>I'm</em> interested in just friendship."</p><p>Sam felt relieved, and the tenseness that had just hit him faded. "And the other part?"</p><p>"It's hard to tell with John," Cassie said with a shrug. "Like I said the other night, attachments have always been a thing for him, so I don't really know what his intentions are."</p><p>"Usually you have a good sense of things," Sam said. "Not this time?"</p><p>"There have been a few moments where I've thought he was hinting at an interest of more than friends," Cassie said. "But he's a complicated one, so intentions that he may have had one day could very well have been gone the next."</p><p>Sam nodded, and Cassie knew he would only be asking these questions if John was on his radar, if he had concerns about where Cassie's interest might lie.</p><p>"We've had a good time reconnecting, but friendship is where it ends for us," Cassie assured Sam. "Regardless of what other expectations he may or may not have."</p><p>Sam smiled at her, appreciating that she clarified that for his benefit. "That's good to know."</p><p>Cassie smiled and glanced toward the ground for a moment. When she glanced back over at him, she asked, "You still think I'm going to make a subtle comment about not waiting for the opportunity?"</p><p>Sam smiled and shook his head. "Nope."</p><p>"Good." Cassie leaned in closer and lowered her voice, as if sharing a secret. "Because like I said, no retreating necessary."</p><p>They smiled at each other and their gazes were locked for a moment. As Sam stared into her brown eyes radiating warmth and calmness back at him, he felt like they were getting closer to something. In fact, he <em>knew</em> they were, and it felt good.</p><p>Cassie was the one to break the moment of silence. "So, any other surprises in store for today?" she asked cheerfully.</p><p>"Well, I made a reservation for dinner at that Italian place we passed on the drive," Sam said. "I figured we could finish out the evening with a nice meal while hoping we don't smell like horses."</p><p>Cassie smiled. "That sounds nice."</p><p>Sam glanced down at his outfit. "I brought some clothes to change into, by the way. Just so you know that I don't intend to go to dinner looking like a ranch hand."</p><p>Cassie laughed. "Okay, good to know. But I do kind of like the rugged look on you."</p><p>Sam raised an eyebrow at her, pleased to hear the undertone of flirting from her. "Oh, yeah?"</p><p>Cassie smiled and nodded. "Mmhmm."</p><p>After returning the horses, they stopped at the car and grabbed their bags, and walked to the changing area of the ranch.</p><p>Sam finished first and exited his changing stall, and then waited for her near the exit door. She walked out of her stall and over to him, and Sam reached for her bag. "Here, I can take that," he said.</p><p>"Oh, thanks," Cassie replied appreciatively, offering it toward him.</p><p>They walked out to the car, and Sam put the bags in the trunk before walking to the passenger door to open it for Cassie.</p><p>Before getting into the car, Cassie took a few moments to look around and observe the ranch. "You know, I love this place," she said. "It's beautiful and peaceful and I get a really good feeling here… it just feels like a special place."</p><p>Sam followed her gaze around the ranch, and then looked at her with a smile. "It does feel pretty special. We'll have to come back here sometime."</p><p>Cassie smiled. "I'd love that."</p><p>…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. What's Your Secret? (S2, Ep 7)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam had invited Cassie to join him on a visit to the lake house that he was considering putting an offer on. When they had finished exploring the house, they stood outside on the second level deck overlooking the lake for a few minutes.</p>
<p>Sam gestured to the chairs at the edge of the dock below them. "Want to sit and enjoy the view at ground level for a few minutes before we head out?"</p>
<p>"Sure."</p>
<p>They walked down the deck stairs to the dock and each sat in a chair near the water. They were both quiet for a few moments as they took in the peaceful view around them.</p>
<p>"This is absolutely beautiful," Cassie said, staring out at the lake.</p>
<p>"Yes, it is." Sam turned to look at her and took in <em>that</em> view for a moment before adding, "Pretty stunning from this angle, too."</p>
<p>Cassie glanced over and saw him looking at her, and she smiled before shyly glancing away. While they were still maintaining their platonic friendship, Sam had become a natural at peppering hints of his romantic interest into their conversations. And she didn't mind it in the least, but sometimes it caught her by surprise and she didn't know how to respond other than an appreciative smile.</p>
<p>"So, what was Grey House like when you got to town?" Sam asked, shifting the subject. "I'm curious about your comment earlier about being fluent in old home."</p>
<p>"Oh, gosh, it was a disaster," Cassie replied with a laugh. "It was completely run down. A lot of the windows were either broken or boarded up… it was like a haunted house from a horror movie. It had been abandoned for years, and it looked it." She smiled thinking about it and added, "But I fell in love immediately."</p>
<p>Sam's eyes were wide as she described it. "Wow, I can't imagine it not always looking as perfect as it does now."</p>
<p>"I will find the pictures," Cassie replied. "You'll have to see it to believe it. It took a very long time and a lot of work to get it back in shape and up to the very much enforced town standards."</p>
<p>"Did the town help you fix it back up?" Sam asked.</p>
<p>Cassie grimaced slightly. "Well…"</p>
<p>Sam raised an eyebrow. "Uh oh. What was that reaction for?"</p>
<p>Cassie folded her hands in her lap. "Well, let's just say that as much as I love Middleton and all of its residents, some of them weren't exactly overly welcoming when I got here."</p>
<p>Sam was surprised to hear that. "Really? Why not?"</p>
<p>Cassie shrugged. "Because I was different… my <em>shop</em> was different… some people didn't like that."</p>
<p>"I can't even imagine Middleton without your shop, it's so popular," Sam said. "What was there not to like about it?"</p>
<p>"Well, there were a lot of herbs and aromatherapies and unique items in there, and it wasn't what the town was used to. Some of the residents tried to get it closed down."</p>
<p>Sam shook his head in disbelief. "Wow. I'm shocked, and I'm sorry to hear that you went through that."</p>
<p>"It's okay. We moved past it." Cassie smiled as she added, "I have one more piece of shocking news that you won't believe."</p>
<p>"Ooh, tell me," Sam said anxiously.</p>
<p>"This is just between you and me," Cassie warned him. "I don't want this getting around."</p>
<p>"It's between us, scout's honor." Sam folded his arms across his chest and leaned toward her, unable to hide the excited grin on his face. "I'm so intrigued right now."</p>
<p>Cassie giggled at his excited look. "Well, who do you think was one of the most verbal townspeople against my arrival in Middleton? It's someone you know."</p>
<p>Sam thought for a few moments. "Umm…" He narrowed his eyes, trying to think of who might have disliked Cassie. "I have no idea. Don't tell me it was George or someone like that?"</p>
<p>Cassie shook her head, and then paused a moment for dramatic effect before she declared, "Martha."</p>
<p>Sam's mouth dropped open. "Martha?! No!"</p>
<p>"Yes," Cassie replied with a nod.</p>
<p>"Martha Tinsdale? Mayor Martha? The same Martha who comes into your shop every day and relies on your help to solve all of her problems? The same Martha for whom you're currently planning a surprise anniversary party?"</p>
<p>Cassie laughed as she nodded along to all of his questions. "One and the same." She shook her head slightly and thought for a second. "Wow. I don't think I've ever told <em>anyone</em> that. I've never even told Grace, I didn't want her to hold it against Martha."</p>
<p>"Understandable," Sam replied, and he was gloating internally about being someone she entrusted with that information. "I won't say anything to anyone. That's really hard to believe, though."</p>
<p>Cassie smiled. "Martha loved Middleton, and she wanted everyone in it to fit a particular mold. I didn't fit that mold, so she disliked that," she explained. "I didn't take it personally."</p>
<p>"I imagine you were just as polite to the people who were unwelcoming to you as you were to everyone else," Sam said. "Because that's who you are."</p>
<p>"I tried to be, and still do," Cassie replied. "Because you never know what's going on with someone, and you won't be able to help them if they don't trust you. And anger and rudeness do not typically help build trust."</p>
<p>"No, they don't," Sam agreed. "So, how long did it take for Martha to come around on Cassie Nightingale?"</p>
<p>"Longer than it took <em>you</em>," Cassie teasingly replied with a smirk.</p>
<p>Sam didn't expect that response, and he let out a surprised laugh. "Wow."</p>
<p>Cassie grinned at him. "Speaking of rudeness."</p>
<p>"Come on, I apologized for how I acted," he reminded her.</p>
<p>"Badly," Cassie recalled, smiling. "It was definitely not a smooth apology, but lucky for you, I'm very forgiving."</p>
<p>"It's the apologetic thought that counts, not the delivery," Sam said.</p>
<p>Cassie wrinkled her nose. "Hmm, I'd have to disagree with you there."</p>
<p>"Of course you do. Why break tradition?" Sam joked.</p>
<p>Cassie smiled. "It's kind of our thing, respectful disagreement. Well, after those early days… <em>then</em> it became respectful."</p>
<p>Sam smiled, amused by her continued teasing. "Are you gonna hold it against me forever?"</p>
<p>"Hold it against you? No," Cassie replied, shaking her head. "Tease you about it? Probably."</p>
<p>"Well, I guess I deserve that," Sam said. "I <em>was</em> kind of harsh."</p>
<p>"To answer your question, it took a while for Martha to come around," Cassie said. "She had a hard shell, but I broke through it a little at a time until I won her over completely."</p>
<p>Sam smiled. "Killed her with kindness, huh?"</p>
<p>"I did," Cassie confirmed. "It's an amazing tool, kindness. It can really change people... the ones sharing the kindness <em>and</em> the ones receiving it."</p>
<p>Sam looked at her for a moment, mesmerized by the eyes of the kindest person he'd ever met. "It really can."</p>
<p>Cassie smiled at him. "See, we do agree on some things."</p>
<p>"I guess we do."</p>
<p>"I think we both agree on the lake house, too," Cassie said, glancing back at it behind them. "That it's pretty amazing."</p>
<p>Sam followed her gaze. "Yes, it is. I think it would be a great place to spend some time with Nick," he said, and then he paused for a second before he looked over at her and added, "And, you know, <em>other</em> special people."</p>
<p>Cassie responded with no words, just a smile.</p>
<p>Sam leaned in closer and whispered, "I was talking about you."</p>
<p>Cassie's smile widened. "Yes, I gathered that, Sam."</p>
<p>Sam leaned back in his chair, smiling at her. "Just making sure I wasn't being too subtle."</p>
<p>"No, you're not. You've actually been quite the opposite of subtle lately," Cassie said calmly, a smile still on her face.</p>
<p>Sam chuckled. "I guess that's true. Is that okay? Is it too much?"</p>
<p>Cassie shook her head. "Nope, it's just enough."</p>
<p>"Okay, good."</p>
<p>Cassie glanced out at the lake, and then over at him. With a nod toward him, she added, "By the way, this angle's a pretty nice view, too."</p>
<p>Sam grinned at that. "Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>They were staring at each other, smiling, both comfortably aware of the direction they were slowly heading, and both looking forward to arriving at the destination when the time was right.</p>
<p>"Thanks for coming with me today," Sam said, his tone soft and sincere.</p>
<p>Cassie smiled. "You're welcome."</p>
<p>…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Perfect Match, Part 2 (S2, Ep 10)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassie and Sam had planned a dinner at Grey House with Grace and Nick to reveal to them that they were going to pursue a relationship. That dinner did not go as expected, ending in a fight between Nick and Grace before Cassie and Sam even had a chance to reveal their news.</p><p>Afterwards, Cassie and Sam washed the dishes together in the kitchen. Cassie had just confirmed to Sam that she would be turning down the trip to the Maldives with John, something he couldn't help but feel relieved about.</p><p>When Sam realized that Cassie had been unusually quiet for a few minutes, he asked, "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine," Cassie replied, glancing over at him. "Thanks for your help with these dishes." She resumed working on the dish she was washing in the sink.</p><p>Sam had a sense that something was on her mind. "Cassie," he said softly, and he stepped closer to her and put his hand on her back. "What's going on?"</p><p>Cassie felt a tingle rush down her spine at the feeling of his fingers against her bare back. She looked over at him, instantly noticing his eyes were filled with concern.</p><p>"I'm fine," she assured him, flashing him a smile. "I'm just a little distracted, that's all."</p><p>Sam moved his hand up and down her back. "Okay, well, talk to me. Are you thinking about the kids?"</p><p>"Yes." Cassie reached for a dishtowel and dried her hands, and then turned to face him. "Ever since our kiss at the lake house, I've been thinking about how Grace would take the news about us becoming an <em>us</em>," she calmly explained. "And I was hoping that tonight I would've found out so I could stop worrying about it."</p><p>"You can still tell her tonight if you want," Sam suggested. "We don't have to tell them together."</p><p>"I don't want to unload it on her when she's upset about whatever's going on with Nick," Cassie said, shaking her head. "She has to cool down from that first."</p><p>Sam nodded understandingly. "Okay. Well, do you think she'll be upset about us becoming an <em>us</em>?"</p><p>Cassie shook her head with uncertainty. "I really don't know. That's what makes it so distracting."</p><p>Sam's forehead wrinkled as he thought about it, and he folded his arms across his chest. "I knew you were anxious about telling her like I was with Nick, but I didn't know you were expecting such a strong reaction that it's been on your mind so much."</p><p>Cassie could see that Sam looked affected by that, that he was now equally concerned about Grace's reaction.</p><p>"Sam, just so you know, it's nothing to do with <em>you</em>," she told him. "She adores you… you know that."</p><p>"But you don't think she'll like us together?"</p><p>"I think it'll be an adjustment for her to see me with <em>anyone</em>," Cassie explained. "Jake is the only person she's ever seen me with. That's all she knows, and she's sensitive, so it may be hard for her, that's all."</p><p>Sam nodded. "I get that. It makes sense." His gaze drifted toward the dining room.</p><p>Cassie eyed him for a few seconds and noticed he looked lost in thought, and she placed her hand on his arm. "Sam?"</p><p>He slowly turned his head to look at her, and he exhaled a deep breath. "Listen, Cassie, I don't want to feel like I'm pressuring you into something."</p><p>"You're not, Sam," Cassie calmly assured him. "We're both on the same page, and I think we've been on that page for a while."</p><p>Sam's brows furrowed with doubt. "You're sure? Because a few minutes ago in the dining room, it seemed like you wanted to maybe pump the brakes."</p><p>"No, I don't want to pump the brakes," Cassie said, shaking her head. "I'm sorry it seemed that way. Yes, I do worry about the kids and how other things may be affected, but I still want us to see where this goes. At the same time, I also want us to keep sight of the potential complications, that's all."</p><p>Sam nodded. "I know, I get it. I get that you're worried about us losing what we have now, about losing this friendship that we have, but I promise that you don't have to worry about that."</p><p>"So, you're banking on everything working out perfectly for us?" Cassie asked, her voice soft and calm as it always was.</p><p>"I am," Sam replied confidently. He reached up and ran his fingers through her hair, and she exhaled a soft content sigh at the goosebumps his touch gave her. "I know <em>you</em>, I know <em>myself</em>, I know that we're going to be great together." He glanced down at her dress. "And I know that you look absolutely amazing tonight."</p><p>Cassie smiled at him. "So do you."</p><p>"No, I mean, <em>really</em> amazing," he added with wide eyes and an impressed nod. "Like another level of amazing."</p><p>Cassie's smile widened. "Thank you."</p><p>Their gazes were locked for a moment, and then Sam glanced toward Cassie's phone on the counter. "So, did you want me to call John back for you and let him know that you're not going to be joining him on the dig?" he offered with a smirk.</p><p>Cassie smiled amusedly. "No, thank you, I can handle that discussion myself. Though I can see from the look in your eyes that you really would've enjoyed breaking that news to him."</p><p>Sam squeezed his thumb and forefinger together as he admitted, "Maybe a tiny bit."</p><p>Cassie smiled. "You're glad I'm staying."</p><p>"Yes, I am. But I wouldn't have tried to talk you out of it if you decided to go. I really would have supported you either way."</p><p>"I know you would have," Cassie assured him.</p><p>"But I'm not gonna lie… I would've missed you," he said sincerely.</p><p>"I would've missed you, too," she said.</p><p>"So, I was right," Sam said with a nod. "You probably wouldn't have lasted the entire trip."</p><p>Cassie smiled. "I guess we'll never know."</p><p>They shared a smile as Sam stepped closer to her and rested his hands on her waist. Cassie exhaled a breath, trying to calm the racing of her heart as she felt his gentle grip on her body. She rested her hands on Sam's forearms, rubbing her thumbs softly against his skin.</p><p>Sam looked down at her hands, surprised by how his body was reacting to them. Just the act of her thumbs moving back and forth against his arms was sending jolts of electricity through his body. He lifted his head to look at her, and just stared into her eyes while focused on her moving thumbs.</p><p>"What are you thinking about?" she quietly asked.</p><p>"Your hands."</p><p>Cassie smiled. "Ironic, because I'm thinking about <em>your</em> hands."</p><p>Sam smiled and lightly squeezed her waist with both hands. "I also keep thinking about how relieved I was at the lake house when you kissed me back," he said. "You didn't pull away, or try to stop it… you were right there with me, even if it caught you off guard."</p><p>Cassie smiled, thinking back to that moment. "Well, I think we both knew it was going to happen eventually. I just wasn't sure when we'd get there."</p><p>"I was trying to be as patient as I could, but then something just came over me in that moment," Sam said. "It wasn't planned, it was a complete impulse."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"I'd been wanting to do that for a long time," he admitted. "Very long."</p><p>Cassie smiled. "I know that, too."</p><p>Sam smiled. "What else do you know?"</p><p>Cassie tilted her head to the side, still smiling up at him. "I know that you want to do it again right now," she said softly. "And I know that I want you to."</p><p>Sam smiled, and then leaned forward until his lips gently pressed against hers. She kissed him tenderly, and every other thought in her mind temporarily disappeared. She wasn't thinking about the kids or complications or anything else except him and how good she felt when she was with him.</p><p>As they separated, Cassie's eyes slowly opened and she smiled at him. "You know, I definitely would've missed <em>that</em> in the Maldives."</p><p>Sam smiled. "Well, I did promise to make your time in Middleton worthwhile."</p><p>"Yes, you did," Cassie replied with a smile and a nod. "And I have no doubt that you will."</p><p>…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Budding Romance (S3, Ep 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In an attempt to steal a few minutes of privacy together in the middle of the beautiful afternoon, Cassie and Sam made plans to meet at the Middleton Botanical Gardens.</p>
<p>Their privacy was short-lived, however, when George unexpectedly happened upon them by the Middleton Merriwick. They chatted with him for a few minutes about the plant before they excused themselves for a walk through the gardens.</p>
<p>As they started on their walk, Sam looked over at Cassie with a smile and extended his hand toward her.</p>
<p>Cassie returned the smile and slowly reached toward him, slipping her hand into his. He squeezed it and they continued walking. They both felt it, that spark of electricity that rushed through their veins from the simple connection of their hands.</p>
<p>"How's your day going?" Cassie asked him.</p>
<p>"Well, up until 10 minutes ago, it was good," Sam replied. "But now that I'm spending time with you, it's moved into the <em>great</em> category."</p>
<p>Cassie smiled. "That's nice to hear. I can say the same."</p>
<p>"It would've moved into the <em>excellent</em> category if George hadn't interrupted us," Sam added with a smirk.</p>
<p>Cassie smiled, and as they approached a fork in the pathway, she picked the direction that led to an area that she knew was usually pretty quiet. As she expected, there was no one around, and trees and tall greenery surrounded them like it was their own little secluded hideaway.</p>
<p>"Well, I don't see George around at the moment," Cassie said, nonchalantly glancing around them.</p>
<p>Sam smiled at what she was implying. "If at first you don't succeed," Sam started.</p>
<p>"Try, try again," she finished.</p>
<p>They stood facing each other, smiling as their gazes were locked. They leaned in slowly, both savoring the moment of anticipation. Their lips met for a kiss that was soft but electrifying, and after briefly separating and sharing a look, they went in for a second, longer kiss.</p>
<p>Sam's hands started caressing her back, and his fingers brushed against her bare skin through the slit in the upper back of her dress. It caused a spine-tingling sensation that made her hum softly, and that sound alone made him kiss her with more intensity.</p>
<p>When their lips finally separated, they smiled at each other and his hands fell to her waist.</p>
<p>"So, how's your day now?" Cassie asked.</p>
<p>"Excellent day," Sam confirmed with a nod, smiling as he glanced down at her white dress. "And in case I haven't thoroughly expressed it, let me just say that you look <em>amazing</em>."</p>
<p>Cassie smiled shyly toward the ground, and then looked at him. "Thank you, Sam," she said softly, and then she glanced up at the sky. "It's a beautiful day today."</p>
<p>"Yeah, it feels good to get out and enjoy it," Sam said. "Do you want to walk around some more?"</p>
<p>Cassie nodded. "I'd love to."</p>
<p>Sam again offered his hand to her, and she placed her palm against his. His fingers closed around hers and he lowered their clasped hands between them.</p>
<p>"I like this," he told her, squeezing her hand.</p>
<p>Cassie smiled and squeezed his hand back. "I like it, too."</p>
<p>They started walking down the pathway, enjoying the time they had alone together. Cassie pointed out some of her favorite flower displays as they spent a few minutes slowly winding their way through the gardens.</p>
<p>Sam was making mental notes of the types of flowers she seemed to enjoy the most, knowing he'd soon be a frequent customer of Abigail's flower shop.</p>
<p>"So, you think that rare flower might actually bloom this year?" Sam asked her.</p>
<p>"I hope so," Cassie replied. "A lot of wonderful things happen when the Middleton Merriwick blooms."</p>
<p>"I can't believe there's a flower in town named after your ancestors and I didn't know about it."</p>
<p>"Well, there are probably a lot of things about Middleton you still don't know yet," Cassie said. "It'll take some time for you to learn it all."</p>
<p>Sam smiled. "Yes, well, it's a good thing I have a great teacher to help me."</p>
<p>Cassie smiled. "Oh, yeah? Who's that, Martha?" she teased.</p>
<p>Sam laughed. "That's not exactly who I had in mind, no. Any other suggestions?"</p>
<p>Cassie shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess I wouldn't mind volunteering for the job."</p>
<p>He stopped walking and turned to face her. "It would mean you'd have to spend a lot more time with me," Sam told her. "I hope that's okay."</p>
<p>Cassie wrinkled her nose a little as she pretended to consider that sacrifice, and then she shrugged again. "I guess that would be okay."</p>
<p>Sam smirked. "I appreciate your enthusiasm," he said. "So, what are your plans like this week?"</p>
<p>Cassie narrowed her eyes. "Wow. Anxious to get started on learning about Middleton?"</p>
<p>Sam laughed. "Well, actually, I was thinking more like maybe taking you out for dinner one night."</p>
<p>Cassie smiled. "Oh, that'd be nice. I think I can work that into my schedule."</p>
<p>"Great."</p>
<p>"And then maybe one night you can come over to Grey House for dinner. I'll cook," she offered.</p>
<p>"Sounds good," he said, and then he raised an eyebrow. "You do realize that I probably won't ever be able to cook <em>you</em> dinner in return, right? I think that's been firmly established."</p>
<p>Cassie smiled. "Oh, yes, I'm aware that your cooking talents are lacking a little, but I can help you work on them."</p>
<p>"Thank you," he said, and then he stepped a little closer to her. "In the meantime, I do have other talents I can show you." He rested his hands on her hips, happy they were once again in a relatively empty area of the gardens.</p>
<p>Cassie smiled. "Oh, you do, huh?"</p>
<p>Sam nodded. "Mmhmm. You want me to show you one now?"</p>
<p>"I do," she confirmed.</p>
<p>Their eyes were locked for a moment, and then Sam leaned toward her until his lips met hers for a gentle kiss.</p>
<p>As she pulled back from him, she pretended to think for a moment, and then teasingly remarked, "You know, I can't decide if I like that as much as I like the hand holding."</p>
<p>Sam laughed, but then said, "Ouch!"</p>
<p>"Well, you have to admit, those surgeon hands <em>are</em> pretty impressive," Cassie pointed out. "But I may consider letting you try again to upstage them."</p>
<p>"Then I am formally requesting a do-over," Sam said. "I'm gonna knock those hands right out of the competition."</p>
<p>Cassie smiled. She looked at his lips for a moment, soft and inviting, and she really wanted to feel them against hers again.</p>
<p>Although their attraction had been building for some time, it was only recently that Cassie had allowed herself to fully open her heart to what was developing with Sam. It felt good to stop ignoring her feelings and to finally embrace them, to start a relationship with him. She was experiencing things she hadn't felt in years, like the constant butterflies in her stomach when she was around him.</p>
<p>Sam was staring into her eyes with so much care and warmth that it made her heart start racing. Cassie tucked her purse under her arm, and rested her hands on his sides.</p>
<p>"Okay," Cassie whispered, giving him a nod. "Try again."</p>
<p>Sam brought his hands up to cradle her head, his fingers threading into the back of her hair. He pressed his lips against hers for a kiss that was deep and passionate and had her forgetting they were out in public in the middle of the day.</p>
<p>Cassie's hands gripped his sides like she never wanted to let him go, and she was disappointed when they had to pull back for oxygen.</p>
<p>As they separated, Sam moved his hands to her upper arms and rubbed them affectionately. "Better than the hands?" he asked with hopefulness.</p>
<p>Cassie smiled at him. "Better than the hands."</p>
<p>Sam smiled proudly, feeling vindicated. "Yes! I knew I could do it."</p>
<p>Cassie smiled in amusement at his reaction, and then she shook her head slightly. "You're cute."</p>
<p>"Thank you." Sam glanced down at his watch and sighed softly. "And I'm also running late. I have a patient soon."</p>
<p>"And I have to get back to the store," Cassie added. "So, I guess we should both head out."</p>
<p>Sam nodded in agreement. "I'm glad we had a chance to catch up."</p>
<p>Cassie smiled. "Me, too."</p>
<p>"Maybe we can catch up some more tonight?"</p>
<p>Cassie nodded. "Why don't you come over for tea?"</p>
<p>"Sounds good." Sam smiled and extended his hand toward her. She smiled as she laced her fingers through his, and they began walking down the pathway.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>
  <strong>The End</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much for reading, I appreciate the kudos and comments very much! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>